Expansion packs for Duke Nukem 3D
With Duke Nukem 3D being a huge commercial success, many companies were interested into producing expansion packs for the game. Some of these expansion packs were authorized by the copyright owner and are official products, while a larger amount of unauthorized expansion packs were illegally made as well. Three of the expansion packs (Life's a Beach, Duke it Out in D.C. and Nuclear Winter) were even re-released as part of the Megaton Edition and have additions to the Duke Nukem 3D storyline, albeit with a debatable canonicity to the mainstream timeline. For example, the Nuclear Winter expansion clearly is a fantasy tale and shouldn't be interpreted literally as part of the timeline. Duke!ZONE II also features three new chapters and Duke Xtreme features new enemies, but they probably are non-canon because of their obscurity and the criticism they got from the Duke Nukem fan base. The other authorized expansion packs are just level packs, apparently with no contributions for the Duke Nukem canon. The freeware official level Penthouse Paradise also has a contribution to the timeline, but it was ignored by succeeding installments in the franchise probably because of the possibility of legal issues with the Penthouse brand. Authorized These are authorized expansion packs and add-ons have been created for Duke Nukem 3D. Should be noted, Duke It's Zero Hour is rumored to be an once authorized add-on cancelled and released unofficially for free, but there is no confirmation of this by a credible source thus it cannot be listed as authorized. * EDuke : Following the release of the Doom source code in 1997, gamers wanted a similar source code release from 3D Realms. The last major game to make use of the Duke Nukem 3D source code was TNT Team's WWII GI in 1999. Its programmer, Matthew Saettler, obtained permission from 3D Realms to expand the gameplay enhancements done on WWII GI to Duke Nukem 3D. EDuke was released as a patch for Atomic Edition users on July 28, 2000, and included a demo mod made by several beta testers. * Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach : Duke's well-earned vacation has been interrupted by another alien invasion. Armed with a host of exotic weapons, Duke kicks ass once again, tourist-style. * Duke it Out in D.C. : Aliens have kidnapped the President! But have no fear, Mr. Clinton, Duke's on his way to save you! Duke explores a number of famous Washington D.C. landmarks, shoving freedom and justice down the aliens' throats as he goes. * Duke: Nuclear Winter : Aliens have invaded Santa's grotto, and it's up to Duke to rescue the jolly fat man. Facing down snowmen and evil elves will be a tough challenge, but the real question is: have you been naughty or nice? * [[Duke Nukem's Penthouse Paradise|'Duke Nukem's Penthouse Paradise']] : This is an official add-on level for Duke Nukem 3D, available exclusively from GT Interactive and Penthouse Magazine. Taking place between Duke Nukem 3D and the Plutonium PAK, aliens interrupt Duke's vacation and a couple of Penthouse photo shoots. Duke has to fight his way through a hotel, clubs and finally the Penthouse offices. * Duke!ZONE, Duke!Zone 150 and Duke!ZONE II : A product called Duke!ZONE was once sold by WizardWorks, which contained over 500 levels made by fans of Duke Nukem 3D. A smaller edition of Duke!Zone was created that features 150 levels, named Duke!Zone 150. WizardWorks later created an add-on called Duke!ZONE II, which contained three episodes of its own design and the same 500+ levels from the first D!ZONE. * Duke Xtreme : An add-on developed by Sunstorm Interactive, containing 50 levels and various utilities. It has sometimes been criticized for its many technical problems. * [[Duke Nukem 3D Level Design Handbook|'Duke Nukem 3D Level Design Handbook']] : The book is a 3D Realms-authorized product; the CD included with the book came with 50 levels. * Duke Assault : Contains over 1,500 levels made by fans. Unauthorized Several unauthorized add-on packs have been made for Duke Nukem 3D. * Duke It's Zero Hour : There are an atmospheric, challenging and slick 11 levels in this once-slated to be a retail product via WizardWorks. The game's developer, ZeroHour Software, slaved for over a year but ended up releasing it as freeware on November 6th, 1997. Each level starts off in a little HQ and you run down a hallway to a computer which has a mission briefing. It has 11 eye-catching game levels that feature all-new monsters (servant, warrior, giant spider,screamer, heat sensing mine, the sentinel, RPG borg, stalker borg, assault borg, stealth buzzsaw drone, mini-mech boss, mech boss), weapons (spike cannon, shoulder mounted rail gun, hand bomb, XL flame cannon), MIDI music, and more new sounds. It is compatible with version 1.3D of Duke Nukem 3D, as well as Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition (versions 1.4 and 1.5). * 3D Nightmares : Contains a bundle of levels for Duke Nukem 3D, Command and Conquer, Doom, and more. * Arcade Explosion volume II : Contains 260 extra levels. Duke Nukem 3D v1.3D (shareware version), patch 1.1 to 1.3, screensaver & entertainment pack, cheat codes, wallpaper, 5 viewers to look at the pictures, FAQ, and help text on how to build your own levels. (Holland) * Beyond the Meltdown : Contains 212 levels for Duke Nukem 3D, and content for other games. * Chartbusters 9 : Includes more than 1000 new level maps for the game, and also includes screensavers, wallpapers, Windows 95 theme, editors, utilities, patches, cheats, pictures and an FAQ with answers. * Come get some! : Come Get Some! (Softkey 1997) is a German CD contains around a thousand of new maps for Duke Nukem and some editing tools, as well as some help files for playing and creating levels. * Duke 3D Level CD : It is a simple unofficial Level CD with 100 new Levels for Duke Nukem 3D. Cover and CD label in German. * Duke Nukem 3D ADD-ONS : This is an extensive unofficial CD from Canada. The add-on offers: - over 700 new levels in 150 files - sounds - FAQs - Tools / Utilities - Patches - Editors. The CD is completely menu driven. * Duke 3D Mania : Contains over 700 single player, co-op and Dukematch levels. Features Remote Ridicule, configuration files & utilities. Also includes FAQs, cheats, hints, walkthroughs, editor tutorials, and demos. * Duke Nukem Mania : Newer addition of Duke 3D Mania. Contains over 1,000 levels, and only includes a translated DOS install menu for English, Portuguese and Spanish. * Knuke Out 3D : Contains over 1,200 new levels. (Brazil) * Level 02 Duke Nukem 3D : A typical add-on CD for games from the mid 90s. Includes: - over 400 new levels - Patches - Cheats - Editors. The CD is menu-driven origin: Austria / Austria. * Mega Duke :450 Levels. Auto Start menu driven. (German) The contents of this CD is also bundled in a compilation, "Best of Mega Edition" and "Universe of Levels". * Mega WAD Vol. 3 :Has 800 levels for Duke Nukem 3D, plus more levels for other games. * More Duke :The CD contains 150 levels for single play and Dukematch, and a level editor. * Nuke It series : Nuke It (309 levels and 50 DukeMatch levels), Nuke It v2.0 (209 levels) and Nuke It 1000 (over 1,000 levels as well as cheat codes and hints); 3D Realms filed a lawsuit against Micro Star over one of the add-ons, and won. * Nuke's 3D : It offers more than 100 new levels, 10 TCs / modifications, cheats, a list of secret places and massive tips, tricks and tutorials for Duke-level editor. The CD has an Autostart and can use a graphical Interface to search. * Platoon : Platoon is a total conversion (TC) add-on for Duke Nukem 3D created by the TNT Team and released in 1997; the original version (version 1.1) was made for version 1.3D of Duke Nukem 3D and released on August 4th, and a later version (version 1.1B) was made for the Atomic Edition and released on September 30th. The TC takes place in the Vietnam War. You are the lieutenant of the 2nd Platoon, Company B. Your tour of duty takes you from the fierce firefights in the jungle to the dark and booby-trapped underground tunnel systems. * Power Duke :Despite the name, Duke Nukem 3D content is only a small part of the compilation, with an undisclosed number of levels for Duke Nukem 3D. * PowerTools for: Duke Nukem 3D : It is a simple level-add-on 1,000 maps, cheats, editors and tools for Duke Nukem 3D. Contains CD 2 15 bonus games, including Duke Nukem I and II. * Quake 'Em :An undisclosed number of levels for Duke Nukem 3D, besides Quake and other games. * Scenario Mania - NUKE IT : A typical unofficial Level CD from Germany with over 500 new levels for Duke Nukem 3D. * Superdead : Superdead (Microboss inc., 1996) is a CD compilation of the following: 1,100 levels: Duke Nukem 3D (150 files), Quake (30 files), Hexen (100 files), Descent 1 and 2 (150 files), Warcraft II (700 files). Also contains editors for them, too. * Super Duke - Volume 1 : The CD contains more than 200 extra levels for Duke Nukem 3D. "Cool" CON files, example: Lizard Troopers with RPGs, Pig Cops with Laser rifles, exploding chaingun bullets, and a microwave expander that makes enemies 80 meters height. Secrets for Dukematch, with picture examples (.bmp) and cheats. Over 40 sound mods. (German) * Super Duke - Volume 2 : Super Duke Volume II (CDV Software, 1996) has 180 new extra levels. There are also configurations to modify the difficulty, add more blood and violence, and more. There are also 43 sounds, new sounds for enemies & weapons, 4 updates which bring Duke Nukem 3D to the newest version, and 22 tips, tricks and cheats. * S'uper Duke - Volume 3' : This CD contains over 600 new levels for Duke3D (380 Dukematch, 220 Single player levels). "Cool" CON files, for example: Drones became cheese (with new art and sound effects), the pistol became a MP5K SMG, on the toilet waits a new alien-creature. Duke3D SP level secret guides with amazing detail, tips for the level editor, sound-lists, palette list etc. Level-starter tools, new music and sound files (German). * Super Games Volume 1 :An undisclosed number of levels for Duke Nukem 3D and other games. * The Resident Alien : 173-level files each with a separate subfolder. A DOS start menu. Also a level editor, Duke Nukem 3D ScreenSaver as shareware. A tool to add animation, a "more blood" patch for more violence. (English/German) * The Q Files :Levels for Quake, as the title suggests, but also Duke Nukem 3D and other games. * Time of Reckoning :Contains 1,185 levels for Duke Nukem 3D, plus plenty more for other games. * Total Chaos Nukem 3D Pack : Contains 700 levels downloaded from the Internet, where over 160 are for single player, 500 for multiplayer along with a level loader, cheats, strategy guides and FAQs. * Toolkit for Duke Nukem 3D : Contains 314 levels, level/sound/graphic editors, tutorials for playing and making maps in the game and more. * Total Meltdown : Includes 500+ levels that were carefully tested and rated, along with some new textures, animations, sounds and 35 new characters to fight, topped off with a level customizing system. Designed for version 1.3D of Duke Nukem 3D. * Ultra-Level Add-On :An undisclosed number of levels for Duke Nukem 3D, among other games. Category:Expansion packs